


Roar For Papa

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words emotion, roar and damage.





	Roar For Papa

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173740464689/i-needed-some-fluff-after-the-last-24-hours-for)

“Come on, Jamie. Roar for Papa!” 

Derek walked into the living room to see Stiles sitting on the floor in front of their son and holding a chocolate bar.

“Are you trying to bribe him with chocolate?” Derek asked. 

“Nooooo…” Stiles said as he hid it behind his back. Derek rolled his eyes fondly.

“Give him time, Stiles. He needs to have better control of his emotions first.”

Stiles groaned, stood up, then smiled down at Jamie, who was playing with a toy that surprisingly had not been damaged by the fire.

Derek smiled around the lump in his throat.


End file.
